


The magic raven

by Lilwoofs



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dellas only mentioned I think, Fluff, Gen, Louie looks up to Poe, Mostly just Louie and Poe though, Nice Siblings, Not Beta Read, give magica her brother back, he learns magic, idk - Freeform, the others don’t show up as much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: Louie was on the house boat one day, he met an odd raven, with a strand of purple in his feathers, the raven teaches Louie magic.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Poe de spell, Magica de Spell & Poe de Spell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The magic raven

It had all started on one day, Louie was real young, and still lived on the house boat with his uncle Donald.

Louie was about 8ish 9ish at the time. His brothers and uncle, where all sound asleep, it was night time, Louie wasn’t exactly sure the time.

Louie couldn’t sleep, he always had problems with sleeping, he soon found it easier to trick people into thinking he’s sleeping then do his thing after they leave. 

Louie had already got out of bed and out of the room.

The was looking at the sea underneath the boat, and the sky that was littered with Thousands of stars.

It was a calm and silent night, it was very nice.

Louie stayed looking at the stars through the waters reflection. 

Louie soon saw a flash of purple in the water, he looked up at the sky to see that then something going down.

A raven soon came down and landed on the rails of the boat.

The raven looked very odd, having its feathers turn into a hair type shape, and some of them being dyed a purple color. 

It soon opened its mouth and something fell out. “What you got there?” Louie asked quietly to the bird, he knew the bird wouldn’t respond, but he still spoke.

He bent down and picked up the thing. It was a small piece of a purple gem, almost the same purple as the ravens ‘hair’.

“Woah... wonder how much this is worth?” Louie questions quietly to himself while looking at the weird gem. 

He then held the gem in his fist. And put his hand in his pocket.

“Wonder what it is?” Louie then said “which you could talk back, kinda feel weird just taking to myself” Louie then said.

“Huh..wha. what?” A voice spoke, and Louie found it to be the one and only raven.

“What?” Louie then asked. 

He got out the gem from his pocket, which seemed to be slightly glowing, soon the glow faded back into its original state.

“Can.. can you talk?” Louie asked.

“..yes..yes! I can.. I can?” The raven seemed to ask “wow I haven’t spoken, in.. well in a long time” the raven said.

“Wait.. so you could speak before?” Louie asked.

“More or less” the raven then said vaguely.

“Wait.. so what’s your name?” Louie asked.

“My name is Poe” the raven.. Poe, said.

“I’m Louie” replied Louie with a smile. 

———

Poe had to get used to talking again, and thinking more. 

Although Poe had come up with a plan, he could teach the kid how to use the magic of the amulet, even though it was a small piece of it, if the person was really talented it wouldn’t really matter, and teach until he can get the kid to turn him back, then probably betray him pr something and get back to his sister. 

It seemed simple enough, but also very time consuming. 

———

Louie and Poe talked for a bit. 

“You know..” Poe started “that amulet is magic” he then said.

Magic is definitely worth a lot.

“I could teach you” Poe then said, smiling, which was odd to see a raven smile. 

Louies eyes lit up “really?” He asked.

“I mean you already gave me the ability to talk again, your a natural” Poe then said.

“Thank you!” Louie said. 

“Here let’s start with something simple... how about a necklace, to keep the bit of the amulet on?” Poe then suggested. 

Louie nodded. 

He thought about it, and kept thinking. 

Soon Enough a short chain piped into existence onto the small gem. 

“Hmm” Poe started “to small to be a necklace, and the chains a bit off, but you could easily make it a bracelet, and that’s an outstanding first try” Poe then said.

Louie smiled, and put the chain together to make the bracelet, he then put it on. “Awesome” he then said. 

“Indeed” Poe said.

———

Louie and Poe have known eachother for quite some time

They’ve been practicing magic a whole lot more. 

Doing a lot of different tricks, louies favorite where making things from thin are, and turning things into other thing, like money, or making something he could sell. 

Of course they had to do other stuff with the powers to make it easier for him to learn or something, and Louie was not that good magic combat, but he still enjoyed learning it.

He hasn’t told his uncle or brothers about Poe, in fear that they’ll take him aways, or think that he’s bad or something, Louie don’t think Poe’s bad, and Louie does like his family, but he can’t be sure what they’ll think.

——

Louie wasn’t that good at the combat part, but to start out he first needed to lien how to make things float, which he tried, and it took about 4 hours for him to finally get something to float for more then a couple minutes in the air. 

Poe was nice to him, never pressuring him or telling him he was doing it poorly. 

Poe was very calm and if Louie got something wrong he would just tell him to try again, or make a compromise, it was nice.

He’d tell him things like “you know if you change the spacing of your legs you could balance batter, although the move you have right now could be very good if someone where to come on on this side with a double slice” 

Louie nodded, he changed his position and did the magic again, this time keeping in mind what Poe had told him. 

———

But then the day happened, the day that Louie moved in with his Uncle Scrooge 

It was fine when Louie was with his older uncle for the day, Poe knew where he was but didn’t pay that much attention to it, but when Louie told him who his uncle is, and that he’d be living there now, it caused concern for Poe. 

Honestly you’d think that finding out that your new magic students uncle is the man you want revenge on would be more infuriating, yes of course Poe was mad at Scrooge, he didn’t do anything to help him even when his sister begged him, which wasn’t something she’d normally do, but couldn’t be mad at Louie for it, and he couldn’t find it in himself to leave and try to teach another kid magic. 

So Poe just lied, he didn’t tell Louie what happened, but he didn’t leave him, he would continue to teach this kid magic 

——

The kid still didn’t tell anyone about Poe, which Poe was very grateful for, but one day they did have a conversation about it.

“You know” Louie started, it was late and magic practice was over. 

“What?” Poe asked.

“I’ve known you for so long” he started “about a year or to now, and no one knows about it, I didn’t plan on telling them, and I still don’t, but I’ve never asked what you think, you you want me to tell them?” Louie asked.

“Honestly, no, I don’t want you to tell them” Poe said.

Louie would be concerned at that answer, but he doesn’t want to tell them either so he can see where Poe’s coming from, and he trust Poe.

“I don’t think you need to tell them if you don’t want to, and I honestly kinda hope that you don’t” Poe said, it would put a really big wrench into his plan, and a bunch of things would go wrong.

Louie nodded “I don’t think I’ll tell them” 

Poe was glad at that. 

———

Louie got better and better at magic over time, he could just even be at the level Poe was before he turned into a bird. 

Louie was great at turning things into things, but not to good at the combat part, so that’s what they decided to work on more. 

Louie had been learning for so long, and had become pretty good at it.

Louie looked at the Crystal that was on his wrist. “You’ve never told me how you got this.” 

“Oh, it was shared with my family” Poe explains.

“Where you human before?” Louie asked him.

Poe thought, he knew if he said yes that Louie might look into it, and him being magica’s brother would not be good for the friends list, which would blow his cover or something too. 

of course if he says yes that could cause Louie to help him turn human again, which would be good. 

“Let’s just just say I wasn’t a dense bird long ago, I could talk and think, then something happened and I couldn’t, but then you helped me” Poe then said.

Louie smiled “glad I met you then” 

“I’m glad I ran into you to” Poe smiled back. 

———

It was bit harder to hide when louies mom came back, one more person in the house meant more eyes, and they haven’t been caught and found out yet, the more the harder it would be.

Louie soon did something and got grounded.

Louie sighed. 

“What happened” Poe asked well flying into louies room. 

“My mom” Louie replied shortly.

Poe sat there waiting for him to elaborate 

“I did a scheme and it ended up being dangerous, now I’m grounding and she wants me to stop scheming, even though that’s like the only thing I’m good at” Louie explained.

“Your good at magic” Poe then said, it was the truth, Louie seemed to learn much quicker then Poe remembered learning.

“I mean, not that good, and I it’s not like it’s something I can just do, I don’t know how I’d explain it to them if I ever did it in front of them, not to mention Uncle Scrooge hates magic, except for Lena of course, and mom probably thinks the same as Scrooge” Louie then said.

“That is a fair point, but even if you don’t do magic in front of them doesn’t make you any less good at it though, you’ve been learning shorter then me and are already almost better then i am” Poe said. 

Louie smiled a bit “that’s probably because of my amazing teacher” he then said.

“Oh please, you’re too kind, it takes real talent to pull the magic you’re doing off, even with an amazing teacher like myself” Poe then said.

They didn’t practice magic that day, because the robot guard would probably catch them and think they where ‘scheming’ so instead they just continued to talk. 

———

It was a bit difficult for Louie, carrying the small piece of the gem with him, his mind constantly going over what magic he had learned.

He goes on adventures a lot with his family.

And there is a lot of danger in the adventures, but this was took the danger cake. 

There was lots of traps, not to mention how understudy the whole building seemed too be.

So when one of the sides of the walls and roof caved in and almost crushed Dewey, Louie was quick on his feet.

Everyone was distracted by the falling rocks, and that Dewey was stuck in place, although everyone knew that they didn’t have enough time to save him.

Out of habit and instinct (not to say that Louie wouldn’t try to save his brother anyways, he just would’ve been less reckless if he was thinking rationally) he got quickly into place and used his magic to move Dewey across the room, it wasn’t louies best work, it was a bit sloppy, but it did save Dewey over all. 

“What...? Happened?” Dewey asked, still laying on the floor.

Webby looked at Lena “woah!” She then said.

“It wasn’t me?” Lena then said.

“I mean who else could it have been” Huey then pointed out in the corner.

They all looked around to see if anyone had arrived.

“Maybe you used your magic on Instant, and just didn’t realize it?” Violet said.

Lena didn’t think that was the case, but nodded anyways.

Dewey thanked her, Louie was glad he was safe, and that he didn’t get caught.

———

“I accidentally used my magic to today” Louie then said.

Poe looked a little concerned.

“They didn’t find out it was me, they all thought it was Lena” Louie then added. “It was a stressful situation and my brother was in trouble” Louie said, in the same apologetic tone, he knew he didn’t get caught, but he still felt as though Poe should know, because maybe then he’d realized that louies probably not as good as keeping a secret as Poe probably thinks he is.

“That’s good” is what Poe said.

“What? Really?” Louie asked.

“Not only does that prove that you can use your magic to act fast, which is a very good skill, it also shows how much you like your brother, and I respect that, I would’ve done the same” Poe then said.

Louie wasn’t sure what he was expecting Poe to say, but what he did say felt right. “Wait.. do you have any siblings?” Louie then asked.

“Used to” was all Poe said, he didn’t care to elaborate.

———

Today was... something..

Louie and Scrooge had gotten summoned by the one and only doofus drake (who honestly still scares him, but he probably won’t ever see him again now so that’s fine) and it all was going pretty well.

Until magica da spell. 

Louie didn’t find it to odd that she had a brother named Poe, who also had magic.

All he was paying attention to at first was ‘they’re just being evil how does this relate at all’, then the fight happened.

And Poe got hit with the spell, and turned into a familiar raven. 

Everything seemed to click. 

Louie looked down at his wrist and saw the pice of the gem that Poe seemed to get away with. 

Louie watched the screen, as Scrooge laughed in magica face as she begged him to help get her brother back, there was no getting Scrooge out of this one..

——

Well there was, and that was bullshit his way through with a ‘well they also made him’.

But that wasn’t what Louie was thinking to hard about, what he was thinking about was of course Poe. 

He used to be magica’s brother, and evil, but he seemed better now, or at least less evil.

Louie wasn’t sure what to think, he didn’t sleep that night, all his head was doing was telling him ‘your raven friend is magica’s brother who Scrooge abandoned instead of helping’ 

Louie laid there awake...

He got an idea.

He picked up his phone and texted.

L- hey! 

After a couple minutes he got a 

G- Heya sharpie, it’s like midnight what do you need?

L- so goldie you know how you rob Scrooge a lot

G- I think I have a small idea of where you are talking this.

G- but yes I rob Scrooge quite a bit.

L- I need your help on taking something of his

G- there it is

L- although it would really be stealing because I will give it back.

G- okay then

L- now there’s a little problem

L- also don’t tell anyone about this.

G- I would never 

G- so what’s the problem? 

L- it’s Scrooge’s number one dime

G- what?? Why would you need that? 

L- well it’s a little complicated magic things

G- Scrooge never lets the dime out of his sight

L- yeah I know, so that’s way I need your help

L- I do have a small plan. 

G- okay what’s the plan

L- so when I am ready, probably in a few days from now, when Scrooge is sleeping I will take the dime necklace off, you’ll have to make a fake, if Scrooge wakes up, he’ll freak because the dime is gone, but he’s notice if a fake was on his neck, but if he sees you with what looks to be the dime then he won’t be as worried, then you too could do a little Chase thing until I get the dime back and you can give him it.

L- that is of course if he wakes up, if he doesn’t then no need to worry about that.

G- hmm

G- seems like it could work, I’m free tomorrow, and I’m in town.

L- oh

L- nice!

L- thanks goldie! 

G- anytime sharpie! 

Louie smiled and turned his phone off, he tried to fall asleep.

——

Louie went through his normal routine in the day, and without anyone knowing he made a fake of Scrooge’s dime. 

———

Night soon came, goldie was now here, holding the fake dime, they soon quietly went into Scrooge’s room while he slept, and took the dime 

Everything seemed to work to plan.

Next thing Louie did was go outside and meet up with Poe, Poe was in the corner with the tree that he’d occasionally stay in. 

“Hey.. Poe?” Louie asked.

“Oh hello Louie” Poe then said “do you want to practice more magic?” Poe then asked.

“Uhh actually I had something else in mind” Louie said.

“Oh?” Poe asked, confused.

“Yeah can you follow me?” Louie then asked.

Poe then got up on his feet and then flew, they escaped through a little gap in the fence. 

Louie knew magic was out here in the woods, they talked about it before (plus he saw her that day they all had the weird dream) the woods weren’t the biggest either, and he knew if he went straight down he’d reach her. 

About a third of the way there Louie stopped in his track.

Poe stopped too “what is it?” Poe asked.

“Can I try something?” Louie then asked

“Uh sure go ahead” Poe said not sure where this was going.

“Oh amulet on my hand, reverse the spell from way back than, make it so this raven can stand, on his own two feet again” Louie then tries, he wasn’t the best at the rhyming words part, but he does know that saying something can help the amulet do it’s thing better.

A cloud of purple come out of the amulet then onto Poe, as he grew bigger until. 

The purple fog cleared up, and there was the Poe de spell Louie recognize from the flashback of magica. 

He looked the same as he did before. Louie silently wondered if the de spell siblings ages at all, he guesses it would matter how long ago Poe was turned. 

Poe looked at his hand. “How?” He asked then looking up at Louie. 

Louie shrugged “now.. do you want to see your sister again?” Louie then said. 

Poe nodded. 

“Follow me” Louie said with a smile, and Poe did.. for the most part.

He seemed to be a little unstable, Louie slowed down. 

“Sorry, just not used to walking like this anymore” Poe then said.

“That’s fair” louie then said.

——

Soon they reached magica’s home (they could tell it had her fave on it), and Louie knocked at her door. 

“Uh for the last time I’m not interested in whatever you want to sell” Louie heard magica’s muffled voice from inside say.

Louie was a little confused at how many door to door salesman appeared in the woods for her to have to say that, even more concerned that she was still living here even after she had gotten her magic back.

Louie knocked again.

Magic then came to the door “what do you want?” She asked while opening it “huh? Kid??” She then asked. 

“Uhh hi magica” Louie then said a little awkward.

“What are you doing?” She asked narrowing her eyes. 

“Here” was all Louie could think of saying, he then stepped away as Poe walked into magica’s sight.

“I-... what?” She then asked.

“Hello magica” he greeted her with a smile “long time no see” he then added.

“I-... what is going on?” She then asked, not wanting to believe her eyes because then her hopes might get up. 

“Well I’m not actually to sure” Poe responded, then looked at Louie.

“Well me and Poe met a long time ago when he was a raven, I accidentally gave him the power to talk and he helped me learn magic, because of the whole jury thing, I stole Scrooge’s dime and turned Poe back” Louie then explained.

“Jury thing?” Poe asked.

“This whole thing, magica told us about you” Louie then said. 

Magica had tears in her eyes, she then gave Poe a hug “it’s so good to see you again.. I thought I lost you forever” she then said.

“It’s wonderful to see you again too dear sister” he said with a smile.

They soon departed front the hug. 

“Uhh I guess I should give this to you” Louie then said gesturing at the gem on his wrist.

“No” Poe then said “I want you to keep it” Poe then said.

Louie smiled at him “thanks” 

———

Louie returned Scrooge’s dime back to him, him and goldies plan did work, then Louie went to sleep. 

Addition: 

A few months from the whole fowl thing, and magic and Poe thing something happens. 

It seemed the villains had gotten a hold of Scrooge’s Fortune.

“Hey” Huey then said “when did magica have a sibling?” He then asked.

“What?” Scrooge then said, seeming confused, as he looked over he only got increasingly more confused. 

“Oh yeah that’s definitely new” all of webby Lena and Violet agreed. 

“What’s going on here?” Magic then asked, looking offended at the other villains. 

“Basically the other villains got Scrooge’s money and stuff” Dewey then explain briefly. 

“Without me??! I’m Scrooge’s number one enemy” magic yelled.

Poe tapped her shoulder and whispered something to her and pointed at Louie.

She sighed “yeah yeah I Know” she then said. 

“Wait.. so who is that” Huey asked among the family.

Scrooge seemed to in shock to answer. 

“No clue” Dewey said.

“Don’t know” said webby

“Not sure at all” Violet said.

They all looked at Lena “I oddly don’t have a clue either” she then said.

They got more confused.

“Louie!” Poe then called out.

Scrooge somehow got increasingly more confused.

Well the others where a bit confused and concerned, but all nodded in agreement saying that that wasn’t to far off.

“Sup Poe” Louie then said.

“So how can we help out” he then asked.

“OH NO! We are not helping Scrooge mcduck! What are you thinking!!!” Magica yelled.

“I never said we where helping Scrooge, we are helping Louie and the rest of the small children, Louie thinks highly of them, and Louie did help us” Poe then said.

“Uhggg” magica said.

“Louie you did what?!” The others screamed at him.

“Magica had a brother, Scrooge messed it up, I knew him, I helped them meet again” Louie said with a sigh. 

“I.. I can’t believe it lad” Scrooge finally spoke “I’m proud” Scrooge then said.

“Other then the fact that I was literally doing the least I could to be a good human being, thank you” Louie then said. 

He then turned to Poe “well we got to get the stuff back” 

“Well what do you think would be helpful?” Poe then asked. 

“Oh come on! Does this have to be a magic learning experience! Can’t we just get the stuff back and be done with this!” Magica complained in the corner. 

“I’m kinda with her? I think, I’m not sure what is going on, but I also want this done with” Dewey then says.

“Ugh whatever” Louie rolled his eyes at his brother and magica. 

He then got into position and froze the Beagle boys and glom gold.

“Nice! Now focus your power” Poe then said.

Louie concentrated until the things (the deed and some valuable objects) where transported into Scrooge’s hand. 

Louie smiled 

“Nice Job!” Poe then said. 

Everyone seemed confused in the background.


End file.
